


A Puppy Would Have Been Better

by Boxstorm



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, unapologetic fluff, well... slightly apologetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxstorm/pseuds/Boxstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint enlists the help of Phil's five-year old daughter, Maggie, to propose. </p>
<p>This goes about as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppy Would Have Been Better

Phil enters his apartment to find it pitch dark. He would be concerned, Clint is supposed to be here, watching Maggie, but there’s giggling coming from the direction of the kitchen, so Phil relaxes minutely. The giggling is followed by frantic shushing and Clint’s familiar groan.

“Come on, dude. You’re killin’ me here.”

“But Papa’s home!”

And that’s Maggie; still at an age where her Papa coming home from work is exciting. Though frankly her excitement may have more to do with the fact that Clint has allowed Maggie to stay up until 11pm.

“Yeah, but this is supposed to be a surprise, remember?” Clint continues patiently from the kitchen, “And he won’t be surprised if he hears us.”

“I forgot.” Maggie admits, and Phil can almost see the way she’d grin and put one finger over her lips in a hushing motion.

Phil, having taken off his shoes and put down his briefcase while Clint and Maggie discussed their plan, makes his way now towards the kitchen, noting belatedly the candlelight flickering out from the doorway. He enters the kitchen, first catching sight of Maggie perched on the countertop, twisted into the sort of pretzel shape only five-year olds can manage. He’s halfway to grabbing her around the waist to stop her falling when he sees Clint.

Kneeling in the middle of the kitchen floor.

“Hey.” Clint says, a goofy grin working its way onto his face.

Phil can feel a matching one forming on his own face even as he replies, “Hey. What’s this then?”

“If you can’t figure that one out, Phil, that university is paying you way too much.” Clint replies, even as he gestures towards Maggie.

The little girl grins and reaches behind herself on the counter, coming up with a small velvet box which she holds out to Phil unceremoniously.

“Open it.” Clint prompts her.

She does so with an awkward flourish, which nonetheless has Phil outright grinning at the two of them.

“Phil-“ Clint starts.

“Yes.” Phil interrupts. “Of course.”

“Papa we practiced!” Maggie says, clearly displeased with Phil changing the script.

“Sorry.” Phil says, “Sorry, go on.”

“Papa.” Maggie recites dutifully, “Clint has a question for you and he hopes you’ll say yes.”

“Which you already did, so that’s that covered, at least.” Clint adds.

“Clint!” Maggie says.

“Right, sorry.” Clint says, “We practiced.”

Clint takes a steadying breath. Regardless of the fact that Phil has already said yes, it’s still difficult to get the words out.

“Phil.” Clint says, then pauses for any further interruptions. When none occur, he continues, “Phil. I think we both know that I wasn’t happy to be put in your history class. In fact, I remember making a total ass of myself the first time we met. But I can honestly say now that it was one of the best things to ever happen to me. You and Maggie have made my life so much better over the last four years, and I’d like to see how much better it can continue to get. I’d like to spend the rest of my life right here, with you and Maggie. If you’ll have me.

“Maggie has already said yes.” Clint says, grinning at the girl, “And now I’m hoping you will too. Phil, will you marry me?”

“Now say yes, Papa.” Maggie instructs him.

“Of course I will.” Phil says, helping Clint stand and pulling him in for a kiss.

They break apart when Maggie says “ew, stop” at them, and grin at each other.

“Love you.” Clint says, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, too, Clint.” Phil says, kissing him one more time. Just a quick brush of lips.

“Clint.” Maggie stage whispers from the counter.

“What?” Clint asks, turning to see Maggie holding out the ring box, “Oh, right!”

He carefully slips the ring onto Phil’s finger and grins again. Which is when Maggie yawns widely from her place still perched on the counter.

“Time for bed, I think.” Phil says.

“No, Papa!” Maggie cries, “I’m not tired!”

“We agreed you could stay up and help me with the proposal if you promised you wouldn’t argue about going to bed after.” Clint reminds her.

Maggie pouts but lets Phil lift her off the counter and carry her to bed with no further complaints.

After putting Maggie to bed, Phil finds Clint on the couch.

“It was sweet of you to include her.” Phil says, joining Clint and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Well, I had to talk her down from fireworks and a puppy, but it was definitely worth it.” Clint admits.

“A puppy?” Phil asks.

“She thought a ring was boring.” Clint replies, “Though personally I feel like she just wanted a puppy.”

“That sounds about right.” Phil laughs, “You did good.” He adds.

“Yeah?” Clint asks, smirking, “How good?”

“Selling your bike to buy something that could take a car seat good.” Phil says.

“If I remember correctly, that was _very_ good.” Clint replies.

“In that case, I think you have a choice.” Phil says, standing and tugging Clint after him by the wrist, “Do you want Best Boyfriend Ever sex or New Fiancé sex?”

“Is both an option?” Clint asks as they head down the hallway to Phil’s room.

“I’m sure we can work something out.”


End file.
